In the related art, as a platen device mounted on an ink jet printer for recording an image on a medium to be printed such as T-shirts, a platen device is known which includes a platen on which the medium to be printed is mounted, a support plate that is disposed below the platen, a frame that pinches and holds the medium to be printed mounted on the platen together with the support plate, and a platen tray that is positioned below these members and houses a portion not mounted on the platen of the medium to be printed pinched by the frame so as to receive the portion. The platen device has a configuration in which the platen, the support plate, the frame, and the platen tray described above are integrally assembled with a bottom portion (see PTL 1).